Behind that emotionless composture
by Hattergirl1000
Summary: Sequel to behind that innocent smile, set six months after Honey's escape Kyouya sets a plan to protect Haruhi for the summer with the help of Mori and the Host club while Honey is on the lose. The question is though is he really protecting her. NOTE! has evil Honey included, don't like evil and abusive Honey, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Summer School of Awesome Extravaganza **

It was finally leading off to the summer six months after Honey was announced to have escaped from prison; Mori and Kyouya continued to protect Haruhi from the truth. Mori stayed by her side and Kyouya continued to burn the newspaper clippings mentioning the blonde haired psychopath. However they were still worried, it was coming up to summer and as usual Haruhi refused to spend time with Tamaki and the host club. They had to do something; Haruhi didn't have the physical, mental or emotional strength to handle Honey so they must find a way to protect her.

On the last day of school, Kyouya finally got it. He went up to Tamaki with a list of the host club activities for after the summer with a little 'surprise' activity on the top, as Tamaki read this note his smile widened and his ecstasy increased. Immediately he stood up with excitement, running out of the host room only to come back happier than ever.

"HOST CLUB MEETING NOW!" screamed Tamaki

Everyone excluding Kyouya looked up in shock and confusion, Kyouya on the other hand smirked wickedly into his notebook.

"I'd like to announce the host club activity for the summer. May I introduce, THE SUMMER SCHOOL OF AWESOME EXTRAVAGANZA!" Tamaki begins to pass round piles of sheets which just so happened to be an over exaggerated version of the one sheet Kyouya originally created

The host club began to read dreading whatever was in craved on this deadly sheet of paper

"Restoring Ouran to its original state of pride?" said Hikaru

"Activities include painting, repairing and maintenance…." Continued Kaoru

"Cooking and cleaning?" finished Haruhi

"But King…" started Hikaru

"This sounds like the cleaners job," finished Kaoru

"That's because Hikaru, Kaoru; it is," interjected Kyouya finally

The twins began to get very angry then suddenly they screamed, "THEN WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"Ahh," said Mori

"I mean come on, we could go to the beach…" started Hikaru

"Or to another country…" continued Kaoru

"Or shopping…." Hikaru

"Or shopping IN another country," Kaoru

"WHY ON EARTH SHOULD WE STAY IN SCHOOL FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER?" the twins bellowed

"Ahh," repeated Mori

Kyouya took centre stage "Because my simple minded fools, last time we went to the beach Haruhi was frown off a cliff, second Haruhi does not have a passport and thirdly shopping? Need I remind you how poor she is, she wouldn't survive one day in one of our shopping malls."

"Ahh," replied not Mori but Hikaru and Kaoru infact who were staring disappointingly at Haruhi.

"Think of it like this my friends," said Tamaki retrieving his limelight once again, "By making the school absolutely presentable for our guests we will get more beautiful ladies coming into our host club therefore we will have more customers to provide with our beauty and attention!" Tamaki in his ever so familiar scenery of falling rose petals

"In other words, more of a profit for Kyouya-Senpai," said Haruhi

Kyouya smirked but however revealed nothing

"Come comrades, let us prepare for The Summer School of Awesome Extravaganza," Sang Tamaki as he began to lead the host club out of the door.

Then Haruhi stopped, "Oh no wait a minute you can't think I'll actually do this do you?"

Kyouya took no time to reply, "We'll decrease your debt by 25%."

Haruhi was convinced, and so the host club left the music room knowing they will return at the beginning of the so called Summer School of Awesome Extravaganza or according to the shadow king they will return at the beginning of Plan Protection.

The next day was the first day of day summer and Plan Protection was set in motion, Haruhi of course oblivious to the fact. All she knew was that by doing this 'stupid summer school thing' (according to her) her debt would be reduced by 25% and that was satisfactory.

Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand were not so satisfied

"Remind me again why we are in school DURING the summer Kaoru," said Hikaru as he entered the music room

"To make the school look nice for our princesses," replied Kaoru who followed in unknowingly but then he saw Tamaki sitting in his King chair, that's when Kaoru understood.

"But doesn't that sound…." Started Hikaru

"CRAP!" said the twins

An arrow flew into the King's head at the twins comment, "QUIET YOU TWO! This is a chance to show the ladies how considerate we are to their needs." Tamaki had returned to his flowery scenery once more

"Yes but King…." Kaoru started this time

"This is boring," stated Hikaru. Another arrow entered Tamaki's back

"Stupid," said Kaoru, yet another arrow entered his back

"A complete waste of our time," said the twins together, that being the last straw as the third arrow entered Tamaki's heart causing him to deflate and roam around the room like a popped balloon until he reached his destination, the emo corner.

"Honestly Tamaki," said Kyouya as he walked in on the scene, "If you want to make this place presentable you have to stop growing mushrooms."

Tamaki stopped, turned and stared at Kyouya. His eyes began to water like a little child; he then pounced hugging the shadow king screaming "MOTHER!"

Kyouya's vein in his head started to pulse, an event Haruhi couldn't help but notice so for the first time in over a year she actually provoked Tamaki knowing the result, "So um Tamaki-Senpai? What do we do first?"

Everyone turned and stared at Haruhi completely shocked, usually when Haruhi said these sort of things Tamaki would pounce on her so after the 'accident' as it were, she was careful not to say anything that would provoke him. So this was definitely a big step for Haruhi's return to normality.

Tamaki smiled and leaped off Kyouya and immediately on to Haruhi who for the first time in a long while actually accepted his hugs. Tamaki was crying Haruhi's name into her shoulder for a good few minutes until he realised what a spectacle he was making of himself and decided to stop.

"First we must tackle the worst of the worst, the boy's lavatory!"

Hikaru and Kaoru did their usual oohs and ahh's, whereas Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi looked unimpressed

As the gang headed to the boys 'lavatory' Hikaru and Kaoru waited behind, "Hey Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hikaru

"Pranking Summer?" asked Kaoru

"Why of course. We cannot let an opportunity such as this pass on us, now can we?" continued Hikaru

"No Hikaru, we most certainly cannot," replied Kaoru. Both the twins smiled and began to catch up with the host club members.

And so The Summer School of Awesome Extravaganza a.k.a Plan Protection a.k.a Pranking Summer had officially begun.

**Authors note**

**Here it is my lovely readers the first chapter to my sequel of Behind that innocent smile I hope you enjoy this series at much as I enjoyed creating it**

**This is a big risk for usually when I write a series of fanfics the second one is worse than the first one so I can't help but constantly go back over the pieces to make sure they are up to my standard**

**If anyone has any ideas for this fanfic please pm me as I'd love to hear your ideas until then though**

**BYE!**

**p.s i won't update a new chapter until i get 15 reviews for this chapter at least**

**so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Plans revealed**

On the second day of the annoying clean up task known as The Summer School of Awesome Extravaganza, the host club members entered one by one. First obviously was the King himself, Tamaki wore one of his T-shirts however this one bared 'King' with a crown on the back, jeans were also worn along with his 'cool guy' sunglasses. Next was the Hitachiin twins themselves in their usual high fashion clothing, than Mori in his plain sleeveless top and trousers and finally Haruhi who wore her usual baggy clothing in case anyone were to come in and see her.

Kyouya on the other hand being the shadow king he is didn't show up until it was well into the day due to the fact he forgot to set his alarm clock and after the last time the host club tried to wake up Kyouya, they didn't want to risk it again. When he eventually arrived everyone was brought to attention, the line was formed and Kyouya got out his clipboard.

"Jobs today are as followed, Mori, you shall handle any heavy lifting and/or repairs," said Kyouya who began to check through his clipboard with a massive red marker pen

Mori did his usual _'Ahh's'_ in acknowledgement then Kyouya continued with his list

"Tamaki, you will deal with the research design of the classrooms," Tamaki smiled then went off into another flowery scene in happiness.

Once again Kyouya continued, "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two have lights duty today."

The twins saddened

"Aww, why can't we do the designing Kyouya-Senpai?" moaned Hikaru

"Because the last time you and your brother decided to 'design' a classroom you two nearly got suspended," Kyouya stated ticking off a box on his clipboard.

"It made a statement," smirked Hikaru triumphantly

"It was not a statement, it was grotesque," replied Kyouya, the rest of the host nodding in agreement so the twins decided to drop it and move on

"What shall I do Kyouya-Senpai?" asked Haruhi timidly not wanting to follow from the previous conversation/ slight argument.

"Haruhi, you will make the lunches and when you've done that come and find me, I'll give you another job then," Kyouya put down his clipboard and began to leave the room

Slightly insulted by the job she was given Haruhi said, "So what will you be doing Kyouya-Senpai?" Kyouya stopped, "Sitting behind the desk, counting the host club profits from this year?"

Kyouya continued with his walk to the door where he crouched down to pick up a bucket, "On the contrary Haruhi, I will be in the teacher's lounge doing some painting. Now if you don't mind," And with that Kyouya left the room leaving one girl speechless

Time skip

A couple of hours later Kyouya re-entered the host club room looking slightly dishevelled and surprisingly enough had a bit of dried paint on his cheek. Inside the room however was Mori away in the corner looking no different than before except this time he had tools in his hand and a broken chair in front of him.

"Mori-Senpai, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked simply

Mori looked up and nodded putting his tools down and the chair aside. Kyouya still standing and Mori still glued to the floor.

"The reason for this conversation is purely to make sure you understand this situation we are in," Mori nodded to show he understood, "You know as well as I how unsafe it is right now especially with the failure to locate and capture Honey. it has been six months and no luck, I have been resistant to use my secret services again due to the fact Haruhi has been safe with you as her personal body guard,"

Kyouya paused for a second

"But you know as well as I that she is far from safe especially now that summer is upon us, Honey could arrive at any time, at any moment. But Haruhi is safe at this school; there are cameras around every turn, top security and all the props that come with it."

"It's only a shame that we have these things now and not then," Mori said sadly

Kyouya nodded, "Yes but this is our chance, our chance to make things right again, we stood by and watched Haruhi get hurt, now this is our chance to protect her, something I'll admit we were too cowardly to do before. This 'Summer School' is our chance."

"What do you mean Kyouya?" asked Mori

"I devised this 'Summer School' in order to keep Haruhi safe while Honey's out on the loss, after all we know he can't come anywhere near this school unless he wants to be caught, the school has made sure of that," Mori nodded, "Yes well we both know Haruhi wouldn't willingly spend time with the Host club no matter what has happened to her, so I created this host club activity of which she is obligated to attend on order for her debt to decrease. Once she heard the amount I was willing to deduct from her debt she was happy." Kyouya finished smiling slightly at the memory not that Mori noticed

"Mori, this whole conversation is pointless unless I get some knowledge in the fact that you care enough about Haruhi to protect her from this conspiracy. I need to know that you will continue to protect her as you have done and as I have done in the past otherwise we can only expect the worst," Kyouya finished

However Mori didn't have time to reply as Haruhi came bursting in the room, "Kyouya-Senpai, I have finished the lunches now what do you want me to do?"

"Well Haruhi we can't eat until all our jobs are done for the morning, so why don't you help Hikaru and Kaoru with the lights?" replied Kyouya

"Um okay but where are they?" she asked

Mori merely pointed to the other edge of the room where Hikaru and Kaoru were found playing with the lights. It appeared the twins had rigged the wires to only have a small amount of electricity run through them, and then they cut open the wires so they could come into direct contact with someone. For there the twins stood shocking themselves and each other with the cut up wire.

Unimpressed Haruhi said, "Yeah as much fun as that looks I think I'd rather go help Tamaki."

With that she left, off to find the lost King, leaving two very shocked boys but then they both quickly smirked at each other, Haruhi was definitely returning to normal.

**Time skip**

After that somewhat tiring day, Mori and the rest of the Host club went home. First Mori takes Haruhi home as usual, checking the neighbourhood as they walk making sure no unfriendly eyes were watching. This was now considered a habit after Honey escaped but Haruhi never noticed, Mori was never sure how. Even though Haruhi was clueless to the fact that Honey had even escaped he always had this constant worry that she knew something, after all Mori has walked home every night for the past six months, you'd think she'd notice something. But no, Haruhi was infact clueless to Honey's escape.

After Mori dropped her off he checked the streets one last time before heading home, he didn't mind the walk, he liked the exercise. After a while it didn't seem that long, walking the same path for six months really affects your mind.

By the time Mori got home it was dark; there were no signs of life on the streets, just the glow from the street lights. As he entered his living room the lights were out, it appeared as if no one was home. Sighing he threw his bag on the sofa and ran upstairs for a nice hot shower. After his shower he returned downstairs to retrieve his once forgotten bag where he noticed a light coming from his parents' study, assuming someone must be home he goes into the study to see who was there, when he got in though, he got the shock of his life.

"Hello Takashi,"

"Mitsukuni?"

"I'm Baaaack!"

'_Oh shit'_ was all Mori thought.

**Author's Note**

**Here as promised 15 reviews = new chapter I hoped you liked it**

**Please review**

**Thanks Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The In-Between Man**

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hikaru

"I don't know Hikaru?" replied Kaoru

The entire Host club stared at Mori who looked morbid as he was painting one area of the wall over and over

"Maybe he's sick," said Haruhi

"Morinozuka's don't get sick," replied Kyouya

The Host club stared as Mori continued to re-paint the one area of wall

_Flashback_

"_Hello Takashi," greeted Honey_

"_Mitsukuni?!" stared Mori_

_Honey smiled, "I'm back."_

'_Oh shit!' Mori thought_

"_Yes," Honey stood up from Mori's fathers' chair, "It appears everything has returned back to normal," Honey picked up a framed photo of host club that was on the desk, "Tell me Takashi, has Haruhi missed me?"_

'_Hell no she hasn't!' Mori thought_

"_Of course she did, but anyway I have returned, no I can win my little Haru-chan back," Honey continued_

'_She's your property now….wait what?' Mori thought, "Ahh," said Mori, 'Why are you here?' Mori stared at Honey with a confused look_

_Honey stared back with realisation, he understood what Mori was thinking and said, "After I escaped my family gave me enough money to hide from the law. I never told them where I was, didn't want anyone blabbing, but I have hiding for six months, I thought it was time I'd return and reclaim what is rightfully mine."_

'_Haruhi! Oh shit!' Mori thought_

"_I have of course haven't been completely out of the loop, I have my spies around you all the time and they tell me you've been taking care of my Haru-chan. Thank you for that, I really 'appreciate' it," Honey said appreciate very venomously and gave a disturbed smile. _

'_This psychopath is not Honey, it can't be, the Honey I know would not hurt Haruhi. Oh my God he's going to hurt Haruhi!' he thought_

"_Unfortunately," Honey continued, "I can't go out in public, the media and Kyouya made it impossible, which is why I'm here. You Takashi are going to act as my in-between man, you will woo Haruhi for me, smile at her, flirt with her, take her on date, it doesn't matter as long as you lure her in then I'll simply take her away, far away where no one can find us. Quite simple really," He smiled again his creepy smile._

'_There is no way I'm helping you!' Mori thought_

"_You will help me, won't you Takashi? After all we wouldn't want the truth to 'come out' in a sense now would we?" asked Honey_

'_What the Hell?!' Mori thought_

"_You remember those summers we used to spend as kids, well I'm sure the whole school would like to know about 'that part' of your life," He smirked_

_Mori paled_

_Honey continued to smirk, "Good, I see you are still loyal to me. Just remember, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours. Good night Takashi," Honey began to leave the room, "Oh and your parents are out of town again, they left you a note on the desk," Mori stared to find an envelope on his fathers' desk. Honey yawned and continued to walk out of the room, "I'll take the master I think."_

_Mori did a double take, "Wait, you're staying here?" he asked_

_Of course I am, can't have you talking to anyone about this event now can I? Anyway harvesting a criminal is a serious offence, you wouldn't want to end up in prison now would you?" smirked Honey_

_Mori stopped and stared, he knew he couldn't dissuade Honey, "Ahh."_

_Honey smirked once again, "Well, good night, partner."_

_Honey went upstairs leaving a very shocked Mori_

_End of flashback_

'What can I do?' Mori thought, 'I can't tell Kyouya about this otherwise everyone will find out the truth, they can't find out. But Honey expects me to woo Haruhi, how do I even do that without making everyone suspicious? WAIT! What am I thinking, I can't follow through with this, Honey will kill her if I do this… But on the other hand if I don't do this he'll kill her anyway. I suppose if I take part in this fiasco then I can delay the inevitable and who knows maybe in the mean time I can get Honey some help. God knows he needs it and if I do that I might have the chance of returning Honey back to normal then he won't kill Haruhi or tell my secret. That's it! I'll be a double spy or triple spy or something like that. Then my secret will be safe, Haruhi will be safe and Honey will have a chance to return to sanity. I just hope I can do this, but how do I woo Haruhi?'

"Are you alright Mori-Senpai?" asked Haruhi who interrupted his train of thought

"Yes, why?" he asked

Haruhi thought for a second then replied, "It's just, well, you've been painting the same area of the wall for the past half an hour,"

Mori stared at the wall, "Ahh."

"Dya want some help?" asked Haruhi

Mori nodded and then Haruhi picked up a paint brush and started to paint a different area of the wall, 'Well that's a start' he thought


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys in celebration of completing my summer art course work (it took forever!) here is another chapter for you guys and please support Random Anime productions (my cosplay group) as we try to make videos for YouTube_

_Bye guys_

**Chapter 4- Red Paint Hysteria and Pool Party fiasco**

That day was the first step, the beginning even, to a series of events that would help Mori gain Haruhi's trust and support. Of course these weren't exactly the nicest nor were they really events; they were more like instances, rather than events. And it was these instances that would prove Mori to be the biggest and best in-between man in the world.

The first instance happened within a few weeks, actually, after Honey had returned to the Moriozuka residence. The host had finished most of the repairs and design work of about ten rooms, by this point they had finished three classrooms, two cafeterias and five bathroom areas. How they managed to do this we're not too sure but let's just say this, do we really think Hikaru and Kaoru would stand doing so much work? Considering they haven't actually done any work. They've been keeping to their schedule of pranking to a T. I don't think we've ever seen Tamaki so miserable _(I'll let you decide what they actually did this time)_

But anyway back to business, the host club had finally reached the ONLY art room in the building, which surprisingly enough didn't need that much work _(yea much of a surprise)_ it infact only needed a coat of paint. SO the host club decided to get to work. Because not that many people care for art in Ouran, there was only one art room to complete; it has four walls, a checked tiled floor and lots of furniture covered to protect them from paint. The host club separated into teams so they could tackle all the walls at once.

Tamaki took one wall, as did Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand teamed up to tackle their wall and finally Mori and Haruhi got stuck with the last one. To make things more interesting the host club decided to make painting the room a contest. Whoever could paint their wall the best would win a vacation from the host club for week of their choice when school re-opens. Who are the judges to may ask? Well the judges will be the very students who take art, and they will judge the room the first day they enter that room on the first day of school.

Hikaru and Kaoru's wall design was basically the 'don't mess with creativity' look; their plan was to cover the wall in any paint pigment they find. No straight lines or shapes, just splashes. Tamaki on the other hand decided to immortalise himself in paint, he images himself standing in one of his heroic poses with a paint brush and palette in his hand. Unfortunately his creativity skills ends with piano, he knows nothing about paint.

Kyouya being one of the only sensible human beings in the room decided to paint a mural in a cubist and surreal style. His idea is to inspire more people to take art and not consider it a low and less important subject. Finally Mori and Haruhi got the last wall, however they couldn't be bothered to find some deeper meaning into painting a wall so they decided to just paint it with the exact same colour the wall was originally, beige.

After twelve hours painting the host club was finished, everyone's wall looked perfect. Well, all except Tamaki, his vision of immortalising himself didn't quite go to plan, his paint brush looked like a trident, his palette looked like a spotted shield and he himself, he looked like a stick man wearing a bizarre looking crown.

Hikaru and Kaoru admired their handy-work; well everyone thought they were except Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru," said Hikaru

"Yeah?" replied Kaoru who didn't turn to face his brother

Then Hikaru touched Kaoru's nose, "You've missed a spot."

Kaoru touched his nose to see that Hikaru had put red paint on his nose. He smirked, "Oh it's on."

Hikaru smirked as his brother picked up a red paint bucket and paint brush. He mirrored his brother's actions, "With pleasure my dear brother."

The two brothers started a red paint war, similar to the _legendary_ _Ouran high school food fight of 99_ re-enactment. The twins eventually stopped their little battle; the room was covered in red paint as well as the twins, as the twins laughed at their stupidity so did the host club members. All except Haruhi.

As the host club smiled she frowned, slowly sinking down to the floor and rock back and forth, the blood like pigment reminded Haruhi of a not too far past she'd be much happier to forget.

Flashback

"_Now Haruhi you really shouldn't have done that," SMACK! KICK! SHOVE! Images of Haruhi lying blood stained and broken continued to run through her mind. "Next time, learn to be a bit more resilient," Honey pulled a knife from his pocket and started stroking Haruhi's cheek with it, "Otherwise I might just lose myself ravishing you."_

_He began to pull the buttons away from Haruhi's shirt with the knife, and then the torture continued_

_End of flashback_

"Something tells me you've lost yourself a long time ago," whispered Haruhi to herself as continued to rock

Although Haruhi couldn't tell, the entire host club was kneeling around her trying hard as they may to bring Haruhi back to reality.

"It's the paint you idiots, the paint triggered her memories of **him**!" Kyouya yelled at twins who were holding her hands. The twins stopped and stared, "Go get washed off, **NOW!**"

The twins quickly let go of Haruhi's hands and ran for the bathrooms, Tamaki, Kyouya and Mori still continued to try and calm Haruhi down, however only one of the three was successful. Mori.

The next day was a far better success compared to the previous, to avoid another red paint fiasco, the twins decided to abandon another day of 'decorating' and spend the day with a bit of fun, a bit of beach party fun, that is, in a sense.

"Where's Tamaki Hikaru?" asked Haruhi

"Oh…I don't know Haruhi. Do you Kaoru?" replied/asked Hikaru

"No Hikaru, we told him that we'd be here cleaning the pool, right Hikaru?" said Kaoru

"Oh yeah, he probably just didn't want to come," Hikaru shrugged

"Ahh," interjected Mori

Haruhi stared at the three with quite a bit of disbelief, and then she shrugged it off, giving up. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky for the host club were at one of the many outdoor swimming pools, owned by the school. Tamaki on the other hand was hard at work removing the disastrous paint from the walls of the art room for his precious Haruhi, who of which he assumed was late, just like the rest of the host club members

"Okay everyone mobiles off, we don't want any distractions from 'our' hard work," Hikaru smirked as he held out a giant bag out for the club's phones, "We put our phones in here so we don't get them wet or damaged during the pool cleaning business."

Everyone, including Kyouya, added their phones into the bag and the cleaning began. Over the next two hours the four were removing leaves and any unwanted dirt from the pool, after they were eventually done the twins ripped off their shirts and jumped into the pool, splashing everyone with the now clean water. Work was over and now it was time for fun.

Everyone joined in; Haruhi was sitting on the edge of the pool with Mori, Kyouya was sitting under an umbrella working on his laptop and the twins were messing about in the pool.

"I miss this you know," whispered Haruhi

Mori turned and stared at her

"I can't honestly remember the last time I was so relaxed, not having to look over my shoulder all the time you know?"

It wasn't really a question that needed an answer but it still didn't stop him from replying, "You know he wasn't always like this though."

Haruhi nodded, "I know, but right now I… I still can't imagine him as anything other than the manipulative little psychopath who was dragged away, away to prison. I remember I used to think differently but now… I just wish I knew what happened to him."

Mori saddened, "I know what you mean." It was an honest answer but it didn't stop anyone from being upset.

Meanwhile

"Oh my Haruhi, my beautiful daughter, where are you?" Tamaki whined into his phone for the fifteenth time that hour, in his attempt to call Haruhi but only ending up with her voicemail.

The art room which was once covered in the red pigment was now gone, there was no trace of the colour anywhere in the room. Instead there was a clean room with no remnant of dust, dirt or mess at all.

"They must be somewhere in school," Tamaki concluded and decided to walk out of the room.

As Tamaki attempted to leave the art room he was attacked by another one of the twins' awaited pranks. Immediately a bucket of horrid green sludge fell on Tamaki's head, the bucket having a very strong connection to Tamaki's head caused to fall over. When he tried to get up again he just slipped and returned to the very green floor. When he eventually got up, without falling back onto the floor Tamaki looked around at the mess he had made; all over the room was there green sludge or pigment. At first he was very shocked but then he noticed a sticky note stuck to hair and all it bore was…

'_You've missed a spot'_

Straight away he was angry but it wasn't for very long, as he looked around the room and saw his precious work go to waste he became sad. He was disappointed in himself, not only for messing up the room but for falling for the twins' stupid and childish prank. Tamaki retreated to his emo corner.

Meanwhile

The twins watched enviously at Mori who was cosy next to Haruhi, raged with jealously the twins looked at each other and smirked. Immediately they got out of the pool, not that anyone noticed, to get a drink. When they returned, they pulled yet another prank and tackled Mori, pushing him into the pool.

As Mori emerged from the water looking as miserable as ever everyone stared at him, the twins burst out laughing, Kyouya smirked into his laptop and Haruhi giggled.

Seeing this, Mori smirked himself and swam straight to Haruhi. Jumping up he pulled Haruhi into the swimming pool causing a massive 'splash!' When the two arose from the water, Haruhi turned to Mori with the devils eyes, and then she splashed Mori who indeed complied.

"Hey!" Hikaru interrupted

"Don't leave us out," continued Kaoru

The twins then jumped in, joining the water fight whilst Kyouya smirked and watched.

Then Kyouya heard it, an annoying buzzing sound, he went over to the bag of phones and pulled out the vibrating phone.

The twins stopped and turned to Kyouya, "Hey no fair Kyouya! We said phones off!"

"It's not mine," Kyouya stated holding up the phone

Mori then turned to see it was actually his phone that was causing the disruption. He got out of the pool, much to everyone's dismay, and walked over to Kyouya who gave him his phone and went back to work. Mori then looked at the text just to be horrified.

"Are you alright Mori-Senpai?" asked Haruhi who was still splashing about with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Mori turned and smiled, "Yeah everything's fine."

He threw his phone down onto a nearby table and returned to his friends. Nobody else knew who the text was from or what it bore but Mori did. You don't need a scientist to realise who was texting Mori.

'_Don't forget what's __**mine!**__"_

Was all that it bore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Third Instance**

"THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Kyouya yelled at the empty house which only resided him and the servants which weren't as important

"Is everything alright Kyouya-Sama?" asked a quiet shy maid who already in the room when Kyouya entered screaming

"WHA… oh, of course Kari please forgive my outburst, you are excused," replied Kyouya

The girl bowed then left the room where Kyouya continued to shout at the top of his lungs.

"HE HASN'T BEEN SITED FOR MONTHS, MONTHS NOW HE'S NO LESS THAN 10 MILES OF SCHOOL HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, one of Kyouya's butlers entered the room, he bowed and said, "Forgive my intrusion Kyouya-Sama, but your father has just parked in the driveway."

This Butler's name was Jeffery, an old man who has worked for the Otori family for generations, Kyouya liked Jeffery, he always looked out for him and told him when about his father would be home so he could have these teenage outbursts.

"Thank You Jeffery," he replied

Jeffery bowed again and left the room with a swift 'click' leaving Kyouya to continue his rant in his head. He just felt so defeated, after all of his attempts to protect Haruhi and now he was back and for once Kyouya didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden Kyouya's phone went off, as he looked at it he got the answer.

Time skip – next day after school

"Here you go Haruhi," said Kyouya as he handed Haruhi a piece of paper, 'this is all I can do for you now' he thought.

"What's this Kyouya-Senpai?" asked Haruhi as she unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a phone number

"That Haruhi is my private mobile number, just in case. Haruhi this is very important, do not give this to anyone, do not tell anyone you have it, as far as anyone is aware it does not exist. Understand?"

"Yes Kyouya-Senpai, but why give me this?" she asked holding the piece in front of him

"Just in case anything happens, if anything does happen, anything at all, call me, okay?"

Haruhi continued to look at him blankly but replied with, "Okay, Kyouya-Senpai."

The rest of the day went on normally as one would expect, the host club went home and Mori walked Haruhi home as usual. When Mori eventually got home he noticed that Honey was nowhere to be found, this tended to be normal after all Honey did like to go out for drinks every now and then but he'd always leave a note so Mori would know he was actually drinking instead of ravishing some poor victim. Or at least that's what Mori would tell himself so Honey would appear more human and less like a maniac. On the plus side after Honey's little 'spotting' in the newspaper he can't go anywhere near Haruhi.

Mori sighed to himself as he walked upstairs to his room, he was so tired, infact he was exhausted, after all he was helping with summer school as per usual then he had to walk Haruhi home as usual and then walk back home as usual. Oh and let's not forget he's a double agent believed to be protecting/pursuing Haruhi. As soon as Mori entered his room he immediately dropped onto his bed and went to sleep. Sadly enough he awoke due to thunder and lightning.

'_Haruhi!'_ he thought and straight away he got up, ran down the stairs and through the doors to Haruhi's apartment, _without a coat_.

It didn't take Mori long to get to Haruhi's apartment this time, at least he didn't think so as he was a fast runner and he was running at top speed. Also it was not like he could get lost after all he had been taking Haruhi home for how long now? As soon as he arrived at Haruhi's apartment, he immediately rushed in without knocking, because he knew that Haruhi wouldn't answer anyway with this horrid weather. He wasn't wrong.

For there Haruhi sat, crouched up against the wall with her hands over her ears and her eyes firmly closed. Mori walked over to Haruhi and sat next to her side, however it wasn't until he put his arm round her shoulder in a soft embrace that she even noticed his presence.

She opened her eyes in realisation and said, "Mori?"

"Shh it's okay Haruhi, it's okay," he whispered

Haruhi smiled a small smile then closed her eyes and fell asleep in the comfort of her friends' arms. Mori also decided to catch up on some sleep, as they both lied there, they were both completely unaware of the shadowy figure watching them from outside Haruhi's window

"Shit." The figure said

Hey guys just a short chapter to show i'm not dead, i'll probably update again soon

Review! Plz :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Third Instance Part 2**

Mori and Haruhi sat in that same spot for what seemed like hours to Haruhi as the storm continued. After a while the storm and Haruhi started to calm down so Mori made some tea whereas Haruhi sat at her table.

"You know he never came round here," she said. Mori said nothing but looked at Haruhi in confusion, she continued, "Everyone assumes that because Honey raped me, he was around here 24/7 but no, the only time he ever came round was when I refused to come into school and everyone assumed I was hurting myself."

"We do a lot of assuming," said Mori who was now faced the kitchen wall

"Not you Mori-Senpai, you never assumed anything," Mori blushed slightly, "Let me do that Mori, you're spilling everything," she replied standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"It's alright, I got it," he replied edging the saucer away from Haruhi

Haruhi stopped, she nodded and turned around and leant against the counter, facing away from Mori.

To move on from the awkward situation Haruhi continued, "You know sometimes I felt that Honey was sorry for what he did, he never said anything, it's just sometimes after he'd hurt me he'd have this, this look on his face, almost as if he was sorry, almost as if he felt guilty for what he had done. He was almost like the old Honey- Senpai…"

And then she said it, "Almost as if he was human again."

Mori was shocked; this was exactly what he needed to hear. This was the proof that he needed to show that Honey was still human, that he still possibly had a conscience and the idea that she could get help with a chance of success. Honey could be fixed and everything could go back to normal.

_'You know harvesting a criminal is an offence'_

That line burned through his mind, it was too late now, he was buried too deep, if he even attempted to get Honey some help the Feds would be on his ass like a load of bricks. How on earth was he going to help Honey without Kyouya and the police realising?

"Mori…"

No response

"MORI!" screamed Haruhi

"Huh what?" he said snapping out of his trance

"You're spilling the tea again," said Haruhi pointing at the tea

He looked at the tea then adjusted his hand, "Oh sorry Haruhi."

He poured the tea for him and Haruhi and handed it to Haruhi, "Thank you," she said

They began to sip their tea in silence when Haruhi noticed a small cut on Mori's finger, "Mori you're hurt," Mori stopped drinking his tea and looked at his finger whilst still holding the mug, Haruhi stood, "Stay there, I'll go get the first aid kit."

Haruhi placed her mug on the counter and left the room, Mori continued to drink his tea until the mug was empty. Haruhi then returned to the room with the small box-like container, she put it on the counter next to Mori and began rummaging through it. When she eventually got what she wanted, she took Mori's hand and applied the anti-septic.

"You're good at this," he said

"I've had loads of practise," was her instant response, Mori smiled a small smile but then returned to his usual stance

Haruhi then put a plaster onto the wound, "There." She said

Mori smiled again then started to play with her fingers with his own, then they realised they were actually holding hands. Both realising what they were doing, they let go blushing. Snapping out of it fast Mori turned to Haruhi and lifted his hand to mess about with her hair. Seeing her smile as he messed about her hair he then moved his hand to her check, lightly leading her to turn and face him. Haruhi leaned in as he rubbed her cheek smiling.

Looking into her eyes Mori smiled, he loves her so much and all he wants to do is protect her. Mori began to lean in slightly however he stops hesitantly; looking at Haruhi he sees her smile and her eyes closing, she wanted this too. Finally deciding to stop being a coward he closed the gap between his lips and hers.

The kiss was soft yet gentle, it was perfect. It wasn't until a few moments later did Mori realise what was going on; he was kissing Haruhi, Haruhi! The same Haruhi that he was supposed to 'woo' for his psychopath of a cousin. No, this wasn't right, if Honey found out he'd kill Haruhi for sure and his future didn't look too bright either.

All of a sudden Mori's phone started to go off and he knew it was Honey.

He quickly stood up, he had to leave, 'I'm sorry' was all he said as he hurried with great desperation out of the apartment and back into the rain leaving Haruhi shocked in her apartment. As he ran down the hallway to the stairs he fumbled for his phone.

Then all of a sudden someone stuck their foot and tripped Mori down the stairs, his phone flying out of his hands before he fell down. The phone skidded across the hallway floor just to be stopped by the same foot that tripped him up. The shadowy figure picked up the phone and looked at the text that Mori was so determined to get a look at.

_'Takashi, don't forget, pick up some cheese cake before you get home.'_

_-Honey_

The man stared shocked; 'Honey,' Mori was in contact with Honey! But not only that but he was housing that criminal!

Mori clueless to the man's most recently found knowledge picked himself up from the floor and ran as far away as he could leaving the phone behind in the shadow king's hands.

* * *

hey guys here's another chapter for you

Please review i really want to know what you guys think

even if it's just two words i don't mind just please review

THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys here's another chapter for you all, lately I have not been happy with this fanfic and I think that's been obvious as I haven't updated in months! But you guys seem to like it so here ya go**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far or how you think it should end or even how you'd want it to end.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Mask is Partly Cracked**

"How could I have so stupid!" screamed Kyouya as he fell backwards onto his bed

It was easy to say that Kyouya was shocked by the recent turn of events, well wouldn't you? One of your best friends, who swore to protect the girl you loved, turned out to be betraying you all. Wouldn't you feel shocked?

The next day Kyouya had to completely refrain himself from seriously injuring or permanently disabling Mori Senpai.

'No Mori didn't deserve to be called 'Senpai' anymore, not after what he did.' Kyouya thought

Throughout the day, Kyouya could feel his blood pump vigorously through his veins as he watched Mori and Haruhi together, there were really no words to describe his hatred and disappointment towards Mori. Besides that though, the day went by smoothly; Hikaru and Kaoru still pranked Tamaki endlessly and Haruhi was still completely unaware of the current situation. As the day went on, tensions rose for quite a few of the characters. Mori and Haruhi were socially awkward which wasn't exactly unexpected after the events from the previous evening and Kyouya was on a one-sided war path with Mori, making him do all sorts of disgusting and uncomfortable jobs.

By the end of the day Kyouya couldn't keep quiet anymore, as each member of the host club began to leave he said, "Mori, may I have a word please?"

Mori looked at Kyouya with confusion then looked at Haruhi, "It's alright," she said, "I'm going shopping anyway, so I won't be home until late."

She began to walk away when Mori caught her hand, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't want to waste your time, shopping for groceries can be a very boring task," she smiled, "Good night Mori-Senpai," she turned to Kyouya, "Good night Kyouya Senpai."

"Good night Haruhi, "replied Kyouya

"Good… night," Mori stuttered

Haruhi exited the room, shutting the door with a click, and then Mori turned to Kyouya who directed them to the side.

Mori walked up to Kyouya and said, "Is something wrong Kyouya Senpai? Is this about all the work I've done today, if so you don't need to worry, I'm fine."

"It isn't," Kyouya sharply stated

"Ahh," responded Mori

"I can't believe this Mori, you are truly a disgrace!" Kyouya said

Mori was gobsmacked by Kyouya's sudden outburst, "Wha...!"

"I mean how dare you! After all the things I did for you! After all the things I did to protect her! Then YOU!" he pointed his finger at Mori, "YOU go and betray me!"

I think it was safe to say Kyouya was quite mad, "Kyouya-Senpai, I don't understand," Mori said

"Don't understand? Well maybe you'll understand these text messages a bit better," Kyouya whipped out Mori's phone, Mori's eyes widened in shock, "'don't_ forget what's __**mine**__!' 'Pick up the cake when you get home!'_ I'm sure 'you' of all people know that harvesting a criminal is a serious offence!"

'You know harvesting a criminal is a serious offence' those same words prickled down Mori's spine, "I'm...not."

"After all my hard work to protect Haruhi, after months of ripping up newspapers and constant phone calls to try and keep Honey away from here then YOU welcome him back with open arms!" Mori looked down guilty, "MORI HE RAPED HARUHI! AND YOU WALK AROUND ACTING AS IF NOTHING HAS HAPPENED; YOU'RE JUST HIS LITTLE SLAVE! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"

Mori continued to be shocked by Kyouya's outbursts, he wasn't wrong; Kyouya did know the truth or at least part of it.

"YOU'VE BEEN PRANCING AROUND THIS SCHOOL MAKING ME THINK THAT YOU WERE PROTECTING HER! BUT ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING US ALL LIKE FOOLS!" Kyouya concluded

He wasn't wrong but Mori still continued to deny it, after all he couldn't tell Kyouya the truth, "I don't know what you're talking about Kyouya-Senpai."

Kyouya wasn't fazed, "Well let's see if 'he' does," Kyouya turned back to Mori's phone and redialled the last incoming number.

The phone rang then 'he' answered, "Takashi? What's wrong? Is it done? Is she ready to return to me?"

"Not bloody likely Haninozuka!" Kyouya snapped

"Kyouya-Senpai?" the voice asked

"Surprised?" he asked

Then the line went dead

Kyouya turned off the mobile, he then turned to Mori and said, "You can expect that Haninozuka will be in prison 'tonight' and you Morinozuka will be joining him."

Mori didn't waste any time, there was no way he was going to prison, he snatched his phone and quickly legged it out of the school running as fast as he could making sure he wasn't caught by Kyouya's secret police. He ran straight home where he found the police ransacking his house whilst talking to his parents, it appears that they were home, but where was Honey? Mori stood behind some bushes making sure he wasn't seen, he looked at the scene again, he noticed how shocked his parents looked; his father had a strict look of disappointment on his face whilst his mother was crying into her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered

He looked again, this time for Honey but he wasn't there. He turned back and started running away again, where to? He didn't know, he just had to get away. After a couple hours of running he started to walk in the dark streets, he began to think, 'Well I shouldn't be surprised he sent his secret service now should I.' Then all of a sudden he received a text, it didn't say the number, it must have been Honey.

'23rd Koishi Street' was all it bore.

'Koishi Street?' he thought, 'That must mean he escaped'

Mori waited another few hours until it was pitch black to head to Koishi Street. When he got there he noticed that it was a big run down motor factory that had obviously been out of business for a good few years, as he entered the building he took note of all the cars left behind by the previous owner.

'An obvious getaway vehicle' Mori thought

Then he headed into the room where the cars would have been made when the factory was running and who'd he find? Why none other than Honey-Senpai sitting on a large pile of tyres and motor parts.

"Welcome Takashi to our new abode" Honey smiled sickly, "It looks as though we'll have to speed things up; the event takes place **tonight!**"

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – It's all falling to pieces now isn't it**

Haruhi awoke the next morning to realise she was not in her comfortable house flat, oh no, on the contrary Haruhi was sitting straight up in the front of Mori's Car with no memory as the what happened the previous night post her kiss with Mori which led to him running out in the rain.

"Mori? What's going on?" She shifted in an attempt to move only to feel weighed down. Of course, she was wearing a seat belt.

"Good morning Haruhi, how are you feeling, last night you were saying you felt a bit…what was it you said, 'groggy?' Mori replied rather sad

"I did?" she replied

"Why yes, don't you remember? I came by your flat with my car and asked if you wanted to come to my cabin outside of Tokyo," Mori dimly stated, almost as if it was rehearsed

Haruhi looked shocked and slightly embarrassed, "Um...sure Mori-Senpai. Yeah, I remember."

"Takashi," Mori uttered

"Pardon?" Haruhi replied shocked

"Please call me Takashi Haruhi. After all I don't know how long this will last," Mori refused to look at Haruhi

"What… (Yawn) do you mean Mori…" Haruhi drifted back off to sleep

_Flashback_

'_Knock, knock knock!'_

_Haruhi heard the knocking of the door at two o'clock in the morning; she quickly got up and dragged herself to the door. She turned the lights on and looked out the window. It was Mori._

_She opened the door, "Mori! What's wrong?! Why so late!" Haruhi was barely awake but still could sound quite aware when really she hadn't a clue as to what's going on._

_Mori captured Haruhi in his arms, "I love you," he continued to hug her_

_At first Haruhi was shocked, but she quickly snapped out of it then wrapped her arms around Mori and replied softly, "I love you too Mori-Senpai."_

"_I'm so sorry, "Mori replied and before Haruhi could reply she felt a sharp pinch in the back of her neck and Haruhi fell into a deep medicated sleep._

_End of flashback_

Mori slightly turned his head before returning to the road, "I'm sorry Haruhi," One tear streamed down his face, "I pray one day you'll forgive me."

Meanwhile at Ouran

"OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS A RESCUE MISSION! I'VE CHIPPED MORINOZUKA'S MOBILE AND FOUND THAT HE IS HEADING TO HIS FAMILY LODGE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO!" Kyouya screamed to a room full of Ootori secret service members in black suits, the rest of the host club members placed at the back of the room, shocked.

"YES SIR!" replied the secret service

"WE SHALL USE THE OOTORI HELICOPTER TO GET THERE, UNDERSTAND!" Kyouya continued

"YES SIR!"

"Remember, Haninozuka is very strong, it is only expected that he will have weapons so be vigilant, be calm and most importantly be safe. WE SHALL NOT REST UNTIL HANINOZUKA AND MORINOZUKA ARE IN CUSTODY! UNDERSTAND?!" Kyouya shouted

"YES SIR!" the room shouted in reply except Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

The crowd of men and women ran out the door and the building, Kyouya began to follow when the host club stopped him

"Kyouya! What's going on?!" asked Tamaki rather sternly, "What's this about? Honey's in prison."

"No he isn't, he escaped and is using Morinozuka to get to Haruhi," he replied rather quickly

The group stood gobsmacked

"Where is Haruhi now, Kyouya-Senpai?" asked Hikaru who became extremely nervous

"Over 500 miles outside of Tokyo," Kyouya replied, still rushing

"She's in the forest?!" stated Kaoru

"No, I think they are heading for the Morinozuka family lodge," he replied

"Shit!" murmured Kaoru

The entire Host club headed outside to find the Ootori black helicopter present in the middle of the school's field.

Hikaru, trying to brighten the mood said, "It looks like all our hard work went to waste, hasn't it Kaoru?"

"Not the time Hikaru!" interjected Tamaki

"Yes, agreed" Hikaru replied

The Host club headed out. They entered the helicopter and flew straight out to the Morinozuka cabin. After being in the air for no longer than five minutes, Kyouya received a phone call.

He picked up the phone to hear his enemy's sidekick's voice, "Kyouya I'm sorry."

Kyouya practically stood up in the flying vehicle causing panic in the rest of the host club members, "MORINOZUKA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I've stopped the car a couple of miles before the lodge, Haruhi's asleep. She doesn't even know that I am out of the car. I'm using a pay phone because I don't want your secret service listening to our conversation," Mori paused and Kyouya did not respond, "I'm so sorry Kyouya, I never wanted any of this to happen, all of a sudden Honey appears on my door step telling me his family helped him escape and then he blackmails me into helping him."

Kyouya still did not respond

"But I never meant nor wanted to hurt Haruhi."

"BUT YOU DID DIDN'T YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" he shouted in reply

"Nothing, she's sound asleep. Anyway I then had a thought; maybe, just maybe there's a chance, a chance to save Honey from a life of crime. Even Haruhi said so herself, Honey is still human, I just believe he is unwell and needs my help. Can't you see, I could bring him back and then everything could go back to normal." Mori concluded

"Mori, surely you understand that could never happen, Haninozuka raped and abused Haruhi, he deceived you as well as me, as well as the rest of us. It isn't fair to Haruhi to make her accept Haninozuka even if he changes and I think you know that." Kyouya replied in attempt to persuade Mori

"I know Kyouya, everything… it… it just went too far. And now… and now I am condemning her to her death! I don't know what to do!"

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Up until recently i was doing some exams, now i am free!**

**Thank you for being so patient and again i am so sorry for the long wait XP**

**Special thanks to Livelovepeacelaugh who kept me sane throughout this strike of fanfiction :D  
**

**ALSO! whilst i was writing this chapter i made a vid of a Mori fangirl called Yori write up this chapter XD  
**

**If you would like to see that please click the links below:**

**To watch the preview - watch?v=9Ay16N9cXtc  
**

**To watch the Pilot watch?v=ytbZqi3zxM0**

**To watch just a general update vid - watch?v=qBzNwQ8HjCo  
**

**Please if you have a YouTube account please subscribe and comment, let me know what you think, whether i should continue, that sort of thing. Please let me know what you thought of the style of the vid, and finally**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
